


Can’t get you out of my head

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Skull Fucking, crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot at all, more insanity.<br/>Knubbler can remove his robotic eyes, exposing warm squishy holes into his brain.<br/>Warnings: Skull fucking eye socket porn, and a reference to necrophilia.  Also, possibly  insulting to epileptics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t get you out of my head

Murderface and Knubbler were sitting on the couch in the studio. They were _supposed_ to be recording Planet Piss, but as usual, it just wasn’t happening.  
Charles came in and started measuring for drapes. Yes, there are no windows, but he just really enjoyed measuring for drapes and did it regardless. As he was measuring away, he eavesdropped on the conversation behind him. 

“I don’t know if we should do that again Murderface, I couldn’t get you out of my head for days last time.”  
“Pleashe Dick, I promishe I’ll pull out.”  
Charles, feeling like he was hearing something he really shouldn’t, cleared his throat pointedly.  
They jumped a little, maybe they really hadn’t noticed he was there.  
Then Murderface patted the seat beside him, “Hey, come schit with ush. Help me convince Dick to let me do it again. You can even join ush.”

Charles was not very tempted, skinny little Knubbler looked like one dick would break him, let alone two. “I think I’ll just go do some paperwork or something, but thanks for the offer.”  
Murderface grabbed his arm, “No wait! Schow him, Dick.”  
With a sigh, Knubbler reached up and popped out his robotic eyes, exposing the moist holes they had covered in his skull.

Murderface moaned at the sight, “Come on, you gotta let me. Nothing’sh ever felt that good before.”  
Charles caught on. “Oh dear lord, you’ve been skull fucking him.”  
“Yesh. Come on, he’sh got two eyes, let’sh do him together.”  
Charles was quite tempted now, having never skull fucked a _living_ person before. And it wasn’t gay if they each had their own hole. He turned to Knubbler. “So when you said you couldn’t get him out of your head...?”  
Knubbler nodded, “Yah, he came in my brain. Tickled for days, all those tiny swimmers.”

Charles stared into Knubbler’s moist holes as if hypnotized by how warm and inviting they looked. Glancing at the drooling bassist, he nodded and reached for his belt.  
Murderface snickered with evil glee, and Knubbler carefully put his eyes in his shirt pocket. Then he knelt on the floor, assuming the proper height. 

Murderface and Charles, now pantsless, stepped up and carefully pushed their gently throbbing cocks into his warm brain. They began to move slowly in and out, causing Knubbler to jerk spastically until they learned just which parts not to poke at.  
Knubbler wrapped his hands firmly around their balls. Murderface seemed to consider this perfectly normal, so Charles didn’t let it worry him much.

They were quite into their joint skull fucking, and didn’t notice at first when Knubbler slid his hands back, inserting a few fingers into each of their asses. (Okay, they noticed like a second later, but that’s still a delay.) In his surprise, Charles poked just the wrong spot, causing Knubbler to clench his hands spastically. 

“Oh god!” moaned Charles, as Knubbler’s bony fingers abused his prostate, “This is better than fucking an epileptic in front of a strobe light!”  
Murderface, biting his lip so hard it bled, was beyond speech. He grunted his agreement as the blood ran down his chin.  
The kept thrusting away, squirming in ecstacy from the near painful pressure of those fingers.  
It didn’t take long.

Well, they didn’t pull out after all.  
Afterwards, Charles sheepishly withdrew, reaching back to carefully work the still clenching hand free of his ass. Murderface did the same, only with much less care and finesse.  
Knubbler still knelt there on the floor, empty eye sockets brimming with semen that ran down his cheeks like gummy tears. He was smiling. Perhaps only because his brain tickled, but smiling all the same.

Murderface pulled him to his feet and gave him a big sloppy kiss, which he returned enthusiastically, smearing blood and semen between their faces.  
Charles decided he really should go do paperwork now, this was just awkward, and quickly put on his pants.  
As he was leaving, he saw Knubbler was undoing his pants and turning Murderface to bend over the couch.  
Charles made a mental note to never sit on that couch again, and exited the room.

Behind him, the moaning resumed.  
Maybe Planet Piss was just a front, an excuse?  
And just maybe he should check in more often.


End file.
